


【博君一肖】顾医生的吻 1-3

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 99





	【博君一肖】顾医生的吻 1-3

助理小姑娘看着自己老板捏着手机坐在休息室沙发里的样子，怎么看怎么觉得下一秒就要哭出来。

哭？不可能。老板一直都是很坚强的，怎么能被一条无关痛痒的热搜打倒，何况没多久就被压下去了。小姑娘拼命揉眼睛。

别说，还真的能，而且很可能很快就要字面意义上的被打倒了。

肖战看着热搜上那条“杨紫肖战吻戏路透”，把手机旋转了三百六十度放大缩小了半天，最终放弃了解释的想法。尽管图片比较糊但还是很明显的能看到两人的嘴////唇是贴在一起的，杨紫还张了嘴，两人眼睛也是闭上的，舌///头进没进去看不清但总之就是看起来非常入戏。

再看看一小时前超话里不知名路人发的王一博裹的严密上车的照片，虽然是个背影被很多人喷，说王一博今天在横店拍戏无私人行程，车也不是平常用的，肖战还是一眼认出自家小狮子，所以磨磨蹭蹭不想离开剧组。

其实演员拍吻戏没什么，正常工作，王一博也拍过，肖战和王一博在一起前拍电影的时候也有过。问题就在于肖战太爱狗崽崽了，跟王一博信誓旦旦保证这次会借位，把人一通哄，生怕他吃一点醋，结果万万没想到，导演一上来就破了他的想法。

“吻戏必须亲自上阵，战战这么敬业肯定没问题吧？”

呵呵，有问题他敢说吗？这一大群工作人员看着，把他的话堵了回去。

偏偏这导演像是上天派来考验他的一样，一会嫌弃没张嘴一会说不够温柔，肖战一看这不行啊，没完没了了，干脆心一横闭上眼，想着狗崽崽吻了下去，转头就发现被路透了，毫无拯救机会。

“战、战哥.....”助理小心翼翼地提醒，“已经十点多了，您回酒店吗？”

肖战吐了吐气，躲得过初一躲不过十五，该来的总要来，深呼吸站起来，“回。”

刚拿起外套手机就震动起来，肖战正给自己做着思想工作低头就看见王一博的名字，差点把手机抛出去。

别问，问就是手机烫手。

“战哥，你不接王老师电话吗？”小助理瞥见王一博的名字，心道这俩闹什么别扭呢。

王一博和肖战在外人面前恩爱又克制，旁观者看他俩黏糊，其实就是正常操作，所以根本没见过两人有过什么矛盾。

“额...回去再说。”肖战实在不想这么早面对王一博，干脆关掉声音装没听见，穿上外套就往休息室外走，没成想一开门就对上王一博的脸，后者叠戴着帽子依在门边。

肖战从没觉得王一博可以笑的这么瘆人。

“我来接战哥回去。”

小助理一下捂住嘴不让自己发出狗叫。王一博好可怕！又好帅！战哥好可怜！小助理看着王一博紧紧盯着老板的眼神立刻就明白了，这王老师摆明是见着热搜醋坛子翻了来捞人啊，此时不溜更待何时！打车费明天再找老板报销吧，小命要紧，小助理趁着两人对视赶紧哒哒跑了。

王一博听着助理离开的声音眼睛眨都没眨，拉起肖战的手就走。

“欸......你你慢点....”肖战还愣在王一博刚刚要生吞他的表情里就被拉走，迷迷糊糊被扔进了车后座。王一博去驾驶座开了空调，然后钻到后面，“砰”地关上门。肖战这才发现车里竟然没有司机，王一博是自己来的。

“你弄疼我了王一博！”肖战揉了揉被捏红的手腕，底气十分不足地吼王一博，“你干嘛！”

王一博不说话，只是一点点地靠近他，直把人逼到蜷缩着抱腿靠在门上。羽绒服裹得人严严实实的，只露了一张小脸在外面。

“哈哈...那个...老王，你怎么过来了哈哈哈哈.....”肖战感觉到王一博身上散发着浓烈的克制，把头歪向一边不敢直视，只能打着哈哈，“啊......今天是不是什么纪念日我给忘了......哈哈你提醒我一下.......我、我买礼物弥补！”

“哼。”王一博发出一声轻笑，摸了摸肖战冰凉的小脸，看了看手机，“确实是纪念日呢肖老师，也确实要弥补。十点十八分，哥哥要记住。”

车内渐渐暖起来，王一博也不多说，动手就解肖战的外套。

“不要....我们回去...回去嘛....”肖战抓着王一博的手反抗，慌乱间羽绒服和衬衣的扣子都被解开，白皙的胸口露了出来。肖战急的眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，死死把胳膊抱在胸前不撒手，车内空间太小，王一博也拿他没办法，扯了半天无果，肖战趁机转了身把自己缩在衣服里背对着王一博，后者顺势就从揽着他的腰圈在自己怀里。

“宝宝又不乖了。”王一博用力搂着他，舌尖///舔////过他的耳廓。

“嗯....”肖战打了个哆嗦，声音透着细微的哭腔，“我没有...可不可以不要在这里嘛....外面会有人的....”

“不在这里做可以，但宝宝要脱/////掉裤子挨十巴掌。”

“不行不行！”肖战想也不想就反驳。

王一博掀开他的羽绒服，手轻而易举滑进了休闲裤，顺着臀/////////缝往下摸。

“别这样....”肖战向后伸手抓王一博的胳膊，但他的手指正威胁似的放在某处，肖战一下就害怕了，“别、别摸//////那里了...我脱呜呜.....”

王一博这才暂时放过他。

肖战湿着眼睛脱掉羽绒服，一手抹着泪一手把裤子褪到腿根，整个人跪坐在那。

“手扶着前面，屁////股撅/////高。”

“你轻点...呜呜外面有人的.....”肖战不得已摆好姿势，怕极了路人听见车内不得了的声音，脸上烧的厉害。

“那哥哥就忍住别哭。”王一博冷声道。

“不...啊！”屁////股上猝不及防挨了极重的一掌，肖战一下子手没扶稳，歪向一边，又想到是在车内，赶紧用手堵住了嘴把哭声按了回去。

“撅///回来。”身后传来沉沉的声音。

“轻一点......”肖战抽搭着鼻子翘////高屁////股，眼泪顺着指缝往下流。

王一博没再说话，两只手左右开弓抽向撅/////在眼前的小屁///////股，小屁////股每挨一下就忍不住往另一边侧，紧接着另一侧就又被扇到，十下下来，倒像是肖战自己扭/////着屁/////股求打一样。手掌像板子一样让肖战痛得不行，为了不哭出声憋的肩膀发抖，半天缓不过来，明显感到身后肿起一层。

挨完十下王一博翻身爬进驾驶座，边发动车子边说，“不许提裤子。”

肖战只能光着屁////股趴在后座上呜咽，“要去哪里.....”直觉告诉他王一博不会带他回剧组酒店。

“一会你就知道了。”

肖战跟着王一博进了一栋楼，看上去像是某个高级公寓，但坐电梯上最后一层进了房门，肖战傻眼了。

那场吻戏是在医院办公室拍的。男主刚做完手术疲惫的走回办公室，女主为了给他送饭等了很久，男主又惊又喜。女主打开便当盒的功夫就被偷亲了一下，两人本就处于热恋期，紧接着交换了一个甜蜜的吻。就是这个地方导演让肖战温柔一点，享受一点，心要像是被触碰到最柔软的地方去吻她。

眼前的房间活生生就是白天的场景重现，甚至更多。白蓝相间的墙纸，奶油的办公桌和沙发，浅蓝的窗帘，墙上挂着的白大褂，桌上他和王一博的合照还有听诊器......可本应处处透着柔和的地方却打着深蓝色的灯光，增添了几分色情的味道。这个房间其实远不止次，里面的套间才是它原本的样子。当然肖战现在看不见。

肖战正讶异于一下午布置出来的房间，王一博主动开口，一字一顿，“朋友开的，情趣酒店。”

肖战想逃。

一个眼神王一博就看穿了。

“你敢逃，我保证你三天下不了床。”

肖战收住了想要迈开的腿，低头站在原地不动，像是做错了事的小孩子。

王一博走上前抬起他的下巴吻上去，把他的外套脱下来，“自己脱光，换上白大褂。”

“唔....一博.....”肖战搂着王一博的脖子，甜润的撒娇声扑在王一博耳边，“我们直接做不好嘛.....”

“哥哥不乖哦，不乖会怎么样还记得吗？”王一博的手掌摸上他的身后的挺翘。

“不记得不记得...”小兔子挂在王一博身上耍赖。

王一博很受用，直接扳着人的两条腿往上一用力，肖战也很配合的夹住王一博的腰，王一博轻轻松松就托着屁股把人抱了起来走向办公桌，顺道拿下了墙上的白大褂。把肖战放到桌子上后慢条斯理解地开他的衬衣和裤子，从脖子吻到腰间，然后把人彻底扒光翻身按在了桌边，微肿的小屁股正卡在桌沿。

被王一博挑拨起欲望的肖战似乎对去他这套慢悠悠的动作有些不耐烦，小脚丫跺了几下，“快点....”

王一博拿过白大褂，俯身贴到他光溜溜的后背上，“别急宝贝。伸手。”

肖战乖乖把手伸向背后白大褂就套了进去。

王一博把白大褂卷到腰间，轻拍了一下腿侧，“自己撩着。”

肖战不乐意地把手收回去，埋头不理王一博，不出意外地屁股上挨了巴掌。

“嗯.....”肖战闷哼一声，身体往前倾了一下。

“顾医生真不听话。”王一博狠狠揉了揉两团软肉，满意地听到肖战难耐的呻吟。

“你说会不会被突然进来的病人看到啊。”

肖战被王一博羞得不敢抬头，只是轻声哼唧，“不知道......”

“顾医生被打过屁股吗？”大手把两瓣小屁股捏的红扑扑的。

“唔......”肖战一时间不知该不该入戏，本能地反驳了一下，“没、没有....”

“是吗？那我来告诉顾医生，不听话是要被狠狠打屁股的。”王一博说着扇了一下，“打得红红的小屁股再被老公操，是不是听起来很不错？”

“不....不好....”肖战哼哼着把腿缠在了一起，这个举动让王一博很不如意。

“啪！”“分开！”

王一博皱眉抽在了小屁股上。

“呜......” 肖战不甘愿地把腿分开。

“听说顾医生今天对一个女孩子很好呢，还和她接吻了，怎么这么把持不住自己？”王一博继续抚摸把玩着红嫩的小臀，把嫩肉捏到一起再松开，惬意地看着小屁股在自己掌下变换着形状。

“我、我没有....那是拍戏....嗯！”话音未落就是几巴掌大力地抽在屁股上。

“都被人拍了照片还不承认，真是欠教训。”王一博觉得他的回答非常不顺心。

“是导演让、让我拍的....我没办法....啊呜...”这种角色扮演肖战从没体验过，不知道要怎么回答才对，只能说出真实发生的场景，委屈的掉眼泪。

“果然是小孩子，不想承认就哭，要大人好好教才会认错。”王一博轻拍他的屁股，“知道正确答案是什么吗？”

“不、不知道.....”他哪里知道王一博在想什么。

“好孩子应该撅高屁股认错求老公打，然后摇着屁股求老公打肿，懂了吗？”王一博俯身亲吻了一下红润的小屁股。

“一博.......呜.....不要嘛......错了.......”肖战伸手拽了拽王一博的衣服下摆。

“不对哦。”王一博“啪”地掴了一掌，感到衣服一下被抓得更紧了。

“呜......我、我错了嘛....不该拍吻戏......啊.....”

王一博时不时地扇着巴掌，“继续。”

“啊......求....求....老公....啊！求老公.....打、打肿....啊！打肿我....的屁股......呜呜......”不管多少次，每次肖战被迫说出羞耻的话时都要挣扎一番，直到哭着求饶很久王一博才放过。今天这个显然远远不够。

王一博早就给助理留了言让她给肖战请一天假，今晚的肖战必须属于他。


End file.
